


The Woman In White-supernatural

by dean_bitchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, woman in white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_bitchester/pseuds/dean_bitchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers are driving to work on their first case together in years. Dean's car screeches to a hault when he spots a woman lying on the ground, about to be killed by the spirit they are hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman In White-supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that will be published. I have many fics stored away in my notes and reminders. Hope you like it!/this is pretty much the pilot episode of supernatural, only there is a reader insert and the events are slightly different for this insert to work. Thanks!-I will read this over before posting but if there are any spelling errors, I'm not dumb, I just made a mistake.☺

Dean had just got Sam to leave his girlfriend for a couple days to find their father. The brothers were driving down the highway where many men had been killed over the course of many years by who knows what. The car blasted tunes from Dean's favorite mixed-tape. It was filled with songs from Warrant, AC/DC, Poison, Foreigner, and many others. "So, you think we'll find dad if we follow his trail?", Sam said irritably. "I think it's the only way we can Sammy. Seeing as it's the only lead on him we got.", the older brother replied. "I just don't know how we're going to find him with the shit he's given us to work with." Suddenly, Sam called out to his brother, "DEAN!" Dean held his foot down on the brake as hard as he could. The siblings looked through the windshield to see a girl, lying on the ground. A woman with dark brown hair was standing over her. She wore a white, torn dress and her image flickered constantly. The boys ran out of the car with their sawed off shot guns filled with rocksalt-packed shells. The girl had her (h/c) hair covering her face. She desperately tried to reach her own gun to kill the spirit, but her firearm was just beyond the reach of we finger tips. Sam and Dean managed to blast the ghost to dust, but not before she pounded her fist down on the female hunter's leg out of anger. You could hear the bone crack and the girl's scream could have been heard for miles. Dean raced to retreive the girl while Sam shot the spirit. The hunter passed out from the pain as her eyes started to water. 

You woke up in a hospital bed, a tall, handsome man standing over you. You jumped and asked who he was and where you were. "In Dean. You're in the Jericho hospital. That spirit smashed up your leg pretty bad. I'm sorry to rush you into things but I have to know. Are you a hunter?" 

"Yes. I'm (f/n) and I was hunting that spirit. I'm not sure what it is yet. I think I can handle it from here, thanks Dean. 

"My brother and I are looking for our father. We think he was working on this case when he disappeared. We're not leaving until we find him. Now we can work together or be completely dumb about this and work separately. I would prefer the latter but its up to you, sweetheart", Dean shot back. 

(f/n) reached up to him, grabbed his collar, and pulled him close to her face. "Don't you ever, ever call me 'sweetheart', you son of a bitch. Ill work with you two but if you get on my nerves or do anything I don't like, I'll kick your pretty little ass."


End file.
